


"Agente"

by IreneBN



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gay Porn Hard, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Police, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneBN/pseuds/IreneBN
Summary: El agente Mo Guan Shan carga en sus espaldas una muy importante misión: detener una de las bandas callejeras más peligrosas de toda China e interrogar a su líder, He Tian.Sin embargo, tras el primer encontronazo con este, empezará a desarrollar una fuerte atracción sexual por el que debería ser un preso cualquiera.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Mo Guanshan/She Li (19 Days)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	"Agente"

"¡Todos a los coches patrulla, hemos dado con ellos!"

Claro y conciso.  
Esas únicas palabras fueron las necesarias para movilizar a gran parte del equipo policial y salir en captura de uno de las bandas callejeras más peligrosos de toda China, quienes llevaban varios años aterrorizando a la población de la ciudad a través de robos, narcotráfico, secuestro, peleas callejeras y asesinatos.  
Mo Guan Shan estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Llevaba trabajando en el cuerpo desde sus tempranos 22, ascendió rápido y a día de hoy, a sus 26, contaba con un merecido buen puesto. No obstante, ahora se le presentaba una oportunidad de oro para ascender todavía más, pues su jefe le había puesto al mando de esa misión y si bien en un principio se sintió emocionado, la presión y el estrés fueron comiéndole terreno poco a poco.

\- Bro, ¿estás bien?

El pelirrojo salió de su trance gracias a la llamada de atención de su amigo, y ahora copiloto, Huang, con quien compartía una estrecha relación producto de varios años de amistad.

\- Sí... - mintió sin ser muy convincente.

\- No lo parece ¿qué ocurre?

\- Nada

\- ¿Es por She Li? – insistió.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no.

Aquella pregunta le molestó, habían pasado varios meses desde que el peliblanco y él dejaron de ser pareja y pese a que ya lo había superado, cada vez que recordaba sus múltiples infidelidades le embriagaba un sentimiento de rabia indescriptible.

\- Hmmm, entonces es por el agente Zhan – insistió.

"Ah, Zheng Xi"

Mo frunció el ceño. Sí, Zheng Xi era una de las grandes razones por las que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar de la angustia. Desde hacía escasas semanas su amigo había entrado a formar parte de esa pandilla, y lo peor de todo es que él tenía toda la culpa, pues suya fue la idea de infiltrar a uno de los miembros del cuerpo como chivo expiatorio. Lo que nunca esperó fue que el elegido fuera el castaño.  
Dios, si algo le pasaba a este no iba a poder vivir con el cargo de conciencia...

\- No, cierra la boca, ya te he dicho que estoy bien – respondió claramente alterado y Huang supo que había dado en el clavo, pero no insistió. A lo largo de los años que llevaban siendo amigos aprendió a comprender como funcionaba la mente  
del pelirrojo y sabía que lo mejor era no molestarlo más.

\- Hey, estate tranquilo, los tenemos cogidos por los huevos y todavía no lo saben. Todo va a salir bien, meteremos a esos cabrones en la cárcel y a ti y a Zhan os ascenderán. – lo animó, esperando que al menos se relajara un poco.

El pelirrojo crispó el rostro, envidiaba la capacidad que su amigo tenía para mantenerse motivado incluso en momentos como ese. Personalmente, él no creía que todo fuera a ir como lo planeado, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una banda callejera, pero ninguna de las anteriores se comparaba mínimamente al peligro que esta suponía.  
Todos se jugaban mucho en esa misión.  
Suspiró profundamente y se centró en la carretera, tal vez así lograba calmarse un poco, pero en cuestión de minutos llegaron al barrio acordado y sus nervios apenas se habían reducido.  
Con las sirenas apagadas y casi en total silencio, aparcaron cerca del callejón donde los delincuentes trapicheaban y caminaron con sigilo hasta este, pegados a la pared. Mo encabezaba el grupo y se detuvo unos segundos para escuchar. 

\- P-por favor... - se oyó una voz temblorosa, seguido de un golpe que lo hizo callar.

\- Ya te he dicho que no queremos oír tus jodidas súplicas – reprendió una dura voz y acto seguido se oyó un grito de pavor silenciado.

Guan Shan mantuvo la calma y levantó la mano para marcar con sus dedos antes de intervenir: 

Uno

Dos 

Tres

Tras alzar el tercero todos los agentes cargaron sus armas e irrumpieron dentro del callejón, apuntando a los miembros del grupo.

\- ¡Las armas al suelo o disparamos! – gritó el pelirrojo con la leve esperanza de ser obedecido, nada más lejos de la realidad, pues uno de los rivales abrió fuego contra ellos y tuvo que reaccionar de la misma forma, disparando al brazo de este y desatando el completo caos.  
Varios de los pandilleros se rebelaron en contra de los policías y dispararon a sangre fría, más estos estaban protegidos por cascos y chalecos antibalas, así que nada pudieron hacerles.  
Guan Shan puso especial detalle a esos tipos, buscaba distinguir al líder de quien ya conocía varios datos: su nombre completo era He Tian, 27 años, medía cerca del metro ochenta y cinco, era fuerte, tenía el pelo negro los ojos grises y un brazo totalmente tatuado. Pero ninguno de ellos calzaba con esos rasgos así que miró a través de ellos, percatándose de que el resto de los delincuentes escapaban hacia el fondo del callejón.  
Entre todo ese alboroto pudo distinguir la figura de Zheng Xi y su pecho se llenó de un gran alivio al ver que seguía con vida, más pronto se percató de que este corría tomado de la mano con un tipo rubio al que no conocía de nada, y eso le hizo crispar el rostro.  
¿Quién mierdas era esa persona?  
Ugh daba igual, ya lo averiguaría después, tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar.  
Corrió en dirección a ellos, pero dos de los tipos que se habían quedado le cortaron el paso. Nada que no pudiera arreglar con un par de golpes en lugares estratégicos, consiguiendo así abrirse paso y seguir al resto, entre los que apostaba, se encontraba el líder.

\- ¡Huang, Ling, Xiao, Kang venid conmigo! – ordenó, y los mencionados lo siguieron, mientras los otros se encargaban de detener a sus atacantes y poner a salvo al hombre que había sido apalizado.

El callejón era más largo de lo que pensaba, y por descontado, muy oscuro, pese a eso sus hombres fueron capaces de detener al resto de pandilleros sin problemas, todos excepto a uno, a quien le habían perdido la pista por completo. Mo podía jugarse el cuello a que ese era el mismísimo He Tian.  
De la nada oyó un ruido y se detuvo en seco, a su derecha había una bifurcación de la que no se había dado cuenta y el sonido en cuestión procedía de ahí. Elevó la pistola, iba a entrar, más no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una patada en el estómago lo lanzó violentamente contra el suelo.

\- Urrgh.

Sintió su aliento desvanecerse por el dolor junto a unas terribles arcadas. Tosió varias veces para recuperar su respiración, notando segundos después una presencia intimidante a su espalda. Abrió los ojos de puro terror, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.

\- ¡¡!!

El delincuente pateó el arma de la mano del agente y le rodeó el cuello con el hueco del brazo para levantarlo y empujarlo al interior del otro callejón, oculto de la vista de todos. Gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por esos rincones pudo distinguir marcas de tinta en ese brazo, confirmando aquello que ya suponía: era He Tian.  
Intentó zafarse con insistencia, pero cesó sus movimientos al sentir la punta de un revólver sobre su sien.  
"Estoy muerto" pensó al notar la presión del cañón sobre su fina piel y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso pudiera prevenirle de la muerte...  
...pero para su buena suerte, nada ocurrió.

\- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Si he atrapado al jefe...

Confundido y al verse con vida, Shan trató de calmar su agitada respiración.  
La voz del tipo golpeó suave sobre su oído y pese a la desagradable sensación de haber estado a un paso de morir, le hizo erizar la piel. Esta sonaba burlesca, pero tenía un toque profundo y varonil que, de haber sido otra situación, estaba seguro lo hubiera hecho estremecer de placer.  
Apenas era capaz de vislumbrar nada, tan solo sentía los suaves jadeos ajenos en su oreja, al parecer él también estaba bastante alterado. Por instinto, llevó las manos hacia el firme brazo que lo sujetaba con la intención de soltarse, pero como respuesta su atacante dio un tirón y lo apretó más contra él.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿tienes miedo? – continuó con su voz burlona.

\- He Tian, hijo de puta...

\- Vaya, así que sabes mi nombre... - soltó una risilla por lo bajo y presionó con más fuerza el cañón. Guan Shan jadeó y tembló ligeramente, se sentía humillado, jamás nadie le había hecho sentir así. – Cálmate no voy a dispararte, no a menos  
que te portes mal.  
Chasqueó la lengua. Ese maldito cabrón estaba divirtiéndose a costa de su sufrimiento y le enfureció enormemente.  
Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya.

\- ¡Suéltalo! – exigió uno de los agentes apuntándolo con el arma, seguido de los otros que acompañaron a Mo dentro del callejón. Por suerte, se habían dado cuenta pronto de que este no estaba.

El pandillero no se inmutó lo más mínimo y se acercó a la oreja del policía para susurrar.

\- Vamos, pequeño pelirrojo. Esto va entre tú y yo, mándalos fuera – le exigió con voz demandante.

El aludido frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo cojones lo había llamado? Sintió su sangre hervir solo de escucharlo faltarle el respeto de esa manera.

\- Y una mierda.

\- Díselo. No tengo ningún problema en volarte la tapa de los sesos.

\- Atrévete, te dispararán a ti.

Este rio sarcástico.

\- Como si fuera la primera vez que la pasma me hace comer plomo...

Guan Shan tragó duro y el tipo lo notó, pues bufó divertido ante la reacción. 

\- No se ponga nervioso, agente.

\- Cierra la jodida boca – espetó y cerró los ojos unos segundos para calmarse e intentar tomar la mejor decisión.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Si se negaba sus compañeros lo capturarían, aun a costa de su muerte, mientras que si obedecía al delincuente, su misión podía fracasar estrepitosamente pese a seguir con vida.  
Ugh, menuda mierda.

\- ¡Largaos, salid fuera y rodear todas las salidas posibles, yo me encargo de esto! – exigió con voz autoritaria y firme.

\- P-pero... - los agentes dudaron y no se movieron.

\- ¡Que os larguéis!

Todavía con las dudas, acataron la orden y salieron del callejón, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

\- Woah, que poder de convicción – bromeó y tiró nuevamente del pelirrojo para pegar más su cuerpo contra el propio.

Shan ahogó un jadeo al ser tratado con tal rudeza. Odiaba a ese tipo y la situación comprometida en la que le había puesto, pero de alguna manera que no lograba comprender, su cuerpo no reaccionaba negativamente a su comportamiento y eso le hacía apretar los dientes de rabia contra sí mismo.  
¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? Vale que desde que rompió con She Li no había vuelto a tener sexo y que gracias a él había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba que este fuera agresivo, pero mierda, no era el momento ni la persona para pensar ese tipo de cosas.  
Sacudió la cabeza para evadir todos esos sucios pensamientos y se concentró en estudiar cualquier punto flaco que el tipo tuviera para poder soltarse y noquearlo sin correr peligro alguno, más no lo encontró.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Ahora? ahora vas a soltar a todos mis amigos y jurarnos que no nos volveréis a molestar más.

Mo se tensó al escuchar semejante barbaridad, no podía tolerar esas condiciones pues perdería todo su orgullo y su trabajo.

\- ¿Y si no? 

\- No quieras saberlo.

\- ¿Vas a matarme?

\- Es una buena opción, gracias.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua e hizo todo lo posible para aparentar tranquilidad.

\- No vas a conseguir nada con eso.

\- También podría cargarme a todos tus compañeros... incluido al capullo de Zhan Zheng Xi.

Shan frunció el ceño, que él supiera ninguno de los miembros de la pandilla era aún consciente de la traición, quizás se equivocaba, o quizás simplemente Tian era más espabilado que el resto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Por desgracia lo descubrí segundos antes de que atacarais, pero llevo queriendo quitármelo de encima desde hace mucho tiempo.

Aquello descolocó por completo al pelirrojo, no entendía por qué razón querría quitárselo de en medio cuando Zhan había desempeñado su papel correctamente, y sin altercados.

\- Escúchame pelirrojo, tienes 30 segundos para decidir que hacer, de ti depende la vida de mucha gente – advirtió y empezó a contar – 1, 2, 3..

\- ¡Espera! No puedo. Dame otras condiciones – exigió, pero el pandillero hizo oídos sordos.

\- 13, 14, 15...

Tragó saliva. ¿En serio iba a matarlo? ¿Todo iba a acabar ahí? No, no podía ser cierto... intentó golpearlo con los brazos y piernas, incluso estamparlo contra la pared, pero el muy desgraciado le doblaba la fuerza y no podía hacer nada contar él.

\- 24, 25, 26...

Oyó como el seguro del arma era removido y presa del pánico, clavó las uñas en torno a la mano que lo sujetaba y respiró acelerado. Inevitablemente, una lágrima de terror se deslizó por su mejilla hasta la mano ajena, la voz del líder de la banda vaciló unas milésimas de segunda al notar la humedad en su mano.

BANG.

Mo ahogó un gemido de terror al escuchar un balazo y sintió como su agarre se aflojaba y un tremendo alivio se expandía por su cuerpo. No entendía que cojones había pasado, estaba demasiado aturdido para pensar, pero no importaba, el arma que anteriormente apuntaba su cabeza estaba ahora agujereada y en el suelo así que estaba fuera de peligro.

\- Menudo cabrón eres – escupió el tipo tras su espalda y tras un simple vistazo se cercioró que a la persona a la que se refería era a Zheng Xi, quien le apuntaba la cabeza del sujeto desde una distancia prudencial.

Agradeció al cielo que su amigo hubiera acudido a ayudarlo y tomó parte de esa ventaja, deshaciéndose del agarre del delincuente para al fin poder arrestarlo, sin embargo, el otro no era tonto y adivinó los siguientes movimientos del agente así que trató de inmovilizarlo contra el suelo, más Guan Shan fue rápido y pudo zafarse.  
De una patada alejó el arma del alcance del delincuente, cogió la suya y le apuntó también, pudiendo ver por fin, pese a la escasa luz, la cara de su asesino.  
Contuvo el aliento, el muy desgraciado era increíblemente guapo, tenía el pelo revuelto del forcejeo, unos rasgos masculinos y marcados, acompañados de una mirada aguda y una actual sonrisa altiva y traviesa que le hizo fruncir el ceño.  
Esa mueca... quizás era todo culpa de la adrenalina, pero podía jurar que le hacía arder y le provocaba escalofríos a partes iguales.  
"Joder..."  
Literal había estado a punto de morir a manos de ese sujeto ¿por qué cojones su mente tenía que reaccionar de esa forma?

\- Buena jugada, pequeño pelirrojo – se burló de él y el mencionado chasqueó la lengua al ser llamado nuevamente así.

\- Vuelve a llamar así a un agente de la ley y juro que te disparo en las pelotas.

El amenazado ensanchó su sonrisa y el pelirrojo sintió como algo dentro de él se removía.

\- Oh, siento no haberle tratado con respeto, agente – remarcó esa última palabra a propósito.

\- Cierra la boca y levanta las manos – ordenó. 

Con una risa divertida, el delincuente obedeció.

\- De cara a la pared. Ahora.

\- ¿Y si no? – le retó esta vez entrecerrando los ojos y Mo se mantuvo estoico.

\- Ya te he dicho dónde voy a dispararte. Date la jodida vuelta.

La mirada ajena se tornó oscura aun sin perder ese característico brillo juguetón que tanto le alteraba. Con resignación, el moreno se giró y Mo no perdió un segundo en empotrarlo contra la pared y sujetarlo de las manos para esposarlo.

\- Wow ¿ahora me va a castigar? Sea gentil, señor agente – bromeó con un tono entre lascivo e irónico que secó la garganta del mencionado.

Maldito cabrón. Detestaba que se comportara de esa manera tan juguetona y despreocupada, lo desestabilizaba mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir.  
Mo continuó con su rostro inmutable, pues su trabajo así lo exigía, y lo de la camiseta para separarlo de la pared y llevarlo hacia la calle a empujones.

\- Camina, y no intentes nada raro.

Este dejó escapar un risilla burlona y no puso pega al trato del policía, ni siquiera intentó escapar.  
Al salir los tres afuera, vieron que todos los compañeros de Tian estaban dentro del furgón policial, a excepción de uno, el tipo rubio que se lanzó a los brazos de Zheng Xi en cuanto aparecieron.  
Miró de reojo al moreno y por un segundo le pareció ver como la mueca divertida que portaba hasta el momento, se desvanecía levemente tras ver esa imagen, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

\- Agente Mo – le llamó uno de sus compañeros – el agente Zhan nos ha prohibido meter al delincuente en el furgón – señaló al rubio – dice que él no tiene nada que ver.

Crispó el rostro, le resultaba impensable que el correcto agente Zhan se hubiera negado a algo como eso. Joder, sí que debía gustarle ese chico...

\- No lo hagáis, lo matarán por cómplice de traición – estableció – llevadlos a él y al agente Zhan en uno de los coches patrulla, que decida el jefe que hacer.

\- Sí, agente.

\- Y cerrad las puertas ya, este otro capullo se viene conmigo – señaló a Tian.

\- ¿Está seguro?

\- Completamente.

Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que el cabecilla del grupo se juntara con el resto de su equipo por muy esposados que estuvieran.  
Estos lo miraron dubitativos, pero asintieron y cerraron las puertas del furgón.

\- Que egoísta, no sabía que me querías solo para ti, agente

\- ¡¿Hah?! – exclamó, más tuvo que contenerse para mantener su compostura antes de soltar cualquier improperio. 

Si ya de por sí él era de mecha corta, ese tipo tenía la capacidad de encenderla y hacerlo explotar con cualquier cosa que dijera.  
El moreno lo notó y sonrió con orgullo. Guan Shan apretó los puños y lo empujó por la espalda hasta su respectivo coche, donde ya lo estaba esperando su amigo con cara de preocupación.

\- Cierra la boca y entra.  
.  
.  
.  
El viaje a comisaría fue inexplicablemente tranquilo dado el tipo de personalidad de sus dos acompañantes y eso fue algo que Mo agradeció. Quizás sus mayores temores respecto a la misión se hubiera disipado, pero todavía le quedaba interrogar al culpable y los nervios seguían presentes.  
Mo y su amigo observaron al moreno a través de las cámaras, sentado en dicha sala, con las manos sobre sus muslos y esperando pacientemente. Generalmente el resto de sospechosos o culpables que habían pasado por ahí se mostraban intranquilos o impacientes después de pasar varios minutos a solas, aunque este no parecía tomarle importancia.

\- Da miedo ¿verdad? – comentó Huang.

\- No lo da, no seas cobarde – mintió mostrándose convincente, pues en el fondo ese tipo le intimidaba, y bastante.

\- ¿Seguro que es buena idea que lo interrogues tú y no alguien más preparado? 

\- ¡¿Haah?! ¿Estás diciendo que no lo estoy? ¡He hecho esto más de una vez!

\- L-lo se... pero ya ha estado a punto de matarte una vez. – se excusó.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, muy molesto por la poca confianza de su amigo.

\- Eso no influye en nada, ahora está atado y tú vas a estar vigilando ¿no?

El aludido desvió los ojos, como si le estuviera mintiendo y se sintiera mal por ello. Afirmó.

\- S-sí

\- ¡¿Entonces cuál es el jodido problema en que lo interrogue?!

\- Ninguno, supongo...

Con un bufido de enfado, entró por fin a la sala donde el futuro preso se encontraba, quien le recibió con una inocente y falsa sonrisa, dedicándole de vuelta una muestra de total indiferencia.

\- Cuanto tiempo, agente. Ya estaba empezando a aburrirme sin su compañía.

El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso al comentario, en todos los años que llevaba de experiencia había aprendido que si vacilaba un solo momento, por lo mínima que fuera la cosa, el interrogado ganaría ventaja sobre él, así que era consciente de lo mentalmente fuerte que debía ser, y no iba a dejarse vencer.  
Sabía que información quería conseguir y debía conseguirla a toda costa: dónde estaba la droga acumulada y con qué otras bandas o mafias tenían contacto en el exterior.  
Simple, más dada la personalidad de He Tian, sabía que el sonsacarle siquiera un mísero dato se le iba a antojar un jodido infierno.  
Con aparente tranquilidad, tomó asiento en el lado contrario de la mesa y observó con detenimiento al moreno, quien parecía divertirse con toda esa situación.

\- Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara – ordenó el pelirrojo.

\- Y yo que pensaba que me favorecía... 

Sí, si que lo hacía, esa mueca inocente en un cuerpo tan jodidamente excitante se veía muy bien, pero decírselo era la última de sus intenciones.

\- Para ya, no estás en posición de bromear.

El moreno calló y se limitó a observar al pelirrojo con curiosidad, sin borrar esa mueca de su rostro.  
Ser observado tan a conciencia por quien fuera ponía de los nervios a Guan Shan, y se había dado cuenta de que si aquel que le miraba era He Tian, los efectos eran mucho peores y el pulso se le aceleraba sin razón.  
Este dejó escapar una risilla.

\- ¿De qué mierdas te ríes? – cuestionó el policía.

\- Me parece adorable por tu parte el intentar mostrar entereza cuando hace una hora estabas temblando de miedo entre mis brazos.

Guan Shan se tensó, aquello había sido un golpe bajo, pero recuperó pronto la compostura esperando que Tian no se hubiera percatado de su reacción.

\- No tendrás tantas ganas de reír cuando te parta la cara – contraatacó, con el objetivo de darle la vuelta a la situación.

\- No se altere, señor agente, no está bien utilizar la violencia contra un preso apacible, podría jugar en su contra – amenazó, motivado por la expresión de enojo y confusión que portaba el pelirrojo

"Cálmate, cálmate" se repetía internamente una y otra vez Mo, sin comprender exactamente que tenía ese tipo para molestarlo con tanta facilidad.

\- Oh ¿ahora sabes cómo funciona esto?

\- No es la primera vez que me siento en una sala de interrogatorios.

Mo Guan Shan lo sabía, entre toda la información que tenía recaudada sobre él constaba el hecho de que había sido detenido en más de una ocasión y en distintas ciudades, sin embargo, nunca fue detenido y el motivo que aparecía en todos los informes recibidos era el mismo: burló a la policía y escapó de comisaría, lo cual le parecía increíble.

\- Lo se, pero esta vez no vas a salir impune.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Porque tenemos a todos tus amigos.

Y era cierto, He Tian seguía el mismo modus operandi en todas las redadas en su contra: despistar al cuerpo policial, proteger a sus compañeros y dejarse capturar, ofreciéndose como "sacrificio" para el que resto del grupo pudiera escapar. La razón de esto, sus habilidades para engañar y huir. Lo se, pero en esta ocasión no vas a salir impune.  
El delincuente clavó su afilada mirada en las pupilas ajenas y entrecerró los ojos. Shan contuvo los impulsos de desviar la vista y se la sostuvo con la misma intensidad.

\- Cierto – dijo finalmente – veo que ha hecho muy bien su trabajo de investigación. Enhorabuena, es mucho más que una cara bonita.

Shan frunció el ceño, aquello si que no lo había dejado indiferente. ¿Acababa de alabarlo físicamente? Y si era así ¿por qué mierdas lo había hecho? Como si no lo afectara suficiente el estar cerca de él para que ahora le viniera con cosas así...

\- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

\- ¿Quién sabe? – cuestionó, transformando su mueca inocente en una sonrisa de lado, mucho más atrevida.

El pelirrojo se quedó de piedra, no le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando esa conversación. 

\- Déjate de tonterías y acabemos con esto de una vez. Tengo únicamente dos preguntas, la primera ¿dónde está la droga que ocultáis? Y la segunda, nombres y localización de las bandas afiliadas a la vuestra – demandó. 

\- Wow, directo al grano, me gusta.

\- No hay por qué alargarlo más de lo necesario.

\- Agente ¿usted desvelaría información confidencial de su trabajo?

\- No me cambies de tema.

\- Responda.

El aludido no lo hizo, su respuesta era obvia.

\- Tomaré el silencio como un no... bien, yo tampoco, así que no confíe en que suelte nada coherente.

\- Lo imaginaba. No te preocupes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, podemos hablar de otras cosas si te parece.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó, realmente interesado.

\- Jian Yi.

La característica sonrisa del moreno se desvaneció al segundo y las sospechas que tuvo casi una hora atrás se confirmó. Así que había tocado un tema sensible, quizás con eso pudiera acorralarlo definitivamente.

\- Un buen tipo... un poco idiota, pero se le coge cariño.

\- Sí, no eres el único que me lo ha dicho.

\- Claro, supongo que el capullo de Zhan es esa otra persona ¿no?

Nuevamente, Tian recuperó esa fachada de falsa amabilidad para mayor desconcierto de Mo.

\- Escuche agente, se lo que pretende con esto y no lo intente, no tendrá resultados.

\- ¿Hah?

\- ¿Sabe cómo descubrí que su amiguito el infiltrado y Jian Yi estaban juntos? – hizo una pausa de unos segundos – los pillé follando, en uno de los cuartos del refugio.

Guan Shan tragó saliva por la confesión y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por el al verse tan reflejado.  
Vaya, al parecer Zheng Xi no había perdido el tiempo todos esos meses... 

\- Esos gemidos deberían haber sido para mí y no para Zhan – continuó – aunque gracias a eso descubrí algo muy interesante...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que soy mucho mejor que él en la cama, yo lo hubiera hecho gritar más.

Una muy inoportuna y sucia imagen sobre He Tian cruzó su mente tras escuchar semejantes palabras, secándole la garganta.

\- Heh, baja de tu nube de ego.

\- No es ego, es la realidad. ¿quieres comprobarlo? – la voz del moreno se volvió más grave y un involuntario sonrojo se extendió por todo el rostro de Mo.

\- ¡¿Haah?! ¡Jodido pervertido, no digas esas cosas!

He Tian arqueó una ceja con curiosidad y Mo se mordió la lengua con fuerza, había sido tan imbécil como para descuidar su tapadera y dejar salir su verdadera personalidad. Estaba seguro que eso iba a salirle caro.

\- Te has puesto rojo.

Guan Shan apretó los dientes de rabia y vergüenza y para su suerte, Huang abrió el micrófono que conectaba con la sala de vigilancia, interrumpiendo la extraña y para nada profesional atmósfera que se había formado entre ambos.

\- E-esto... Agente Mo, verás, me ha surgido un problema y he de ausentarme varios minutos...

El rostro del mencionado palideció.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- S-sí, no te preocupes, regresaré en media hora o así.

\- ¿Quién se quedará vigilando?

\- Nadie...

\- ¡¿HAAAH?!

Aquello iba mal, iba muy mal.  
Sabía que su amigo no era muy inteligente, pero de ahí a dejarlo a solas con el preso había un camino muy largo. ¿Se le había podrido el cerebro o qué?

\- ¡Agente Huang! – lo llamó muy molesto y nervioso, pero este no respondía, el muy cabrón ya se había marchado.

Chasqueó la lengua y con un ligero tembleque regresó a su posición original, topándose con los ojos burlones del delincuente, a quien no parecía importarle lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
Ugh, saber que ahora estaban solo por completo le hacía sentir una especie de extraña presión en el ambiente, aunque no del todo desagradable.

\- Oh, ya no lo estás – comentó, refiriéndose al sonrojo – me gustaba como te quedaba...

\- ¿A quién mierda le importa si te gustaba o no? 

\- A mí – sonrió inocente – te veías muy bien.

Mo apretó los puños por la vergüenza y humillación.

\- Qué casualidad, a mí me parece que te va a quedar genial el color naranja – contraatacó, haciendo alusión al uniforme de la cárcel.

\- ¿Insinúa que haríamos buena pareja, pelirrojo?

\- ¿Q-qué? – la saliva se le quedó atorada en la garganta – ¡No me refería a eso! 

El delincuente rio por lo bajo y le dedicó una mirada cómplice que obligó al policía a aguantar el aliento.

\- Hmmm que travieso, a saber qué cosas está pensando en hacerme al tenerme esposado y encerrado en esta pequeña habitación...

Basta. No podía más. El muy cabrón no solo estaba increíblemente bueno, sino que se jactaba de jugar con su cordura a su antojo, y lo peor...  
... es que tenía todas las de perder, iba a dejarse arrastrar por ese demonio de ojos grises como no detuviera todo eso pronto.  
Mierda ¿cómo habían llegado a todo eso?

\- ¡Ya vale!

Indignado y queriendo hacerse valer, se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta el pelinegro para tomarlo de la camiseta, quien permaneció sentado y le sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar.

\- Ya basta, esto es un jodido interrogatorio, deja de bromear sobre estupideces.

\- ¿Le incomoda? – estiró su sonrisa y los ojos de Mo se desviaron hasta esos suaves labios.

\- Me irrita.

\- ¿Está seguro? No lo creo, es más, me atrevería a decir que le gusta.

Sí, le gustaba, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

\- Escúchame – insistió, tirando más de la prenda y juntando un poco sus rostros con el objetivo de verse amenazante – no tienes idea de la de gente que se han sentado en el mismo lugar que tú y a las que he enchironado, así que no pienso dejar  
que un jodido delincuente me haga de menos con sus estúpidos juegos.

\- Agente – su voz se tornó grave y juguetona. – no me compare con nadie más, no me agrada.

Tian alzó más su rostro, ganándole terreno y quedando a pocos centímetros del pelirrojo. Las pulsaciones de este último se dispararon y su mente prefirió concentrarse en lo bien que se sentía el aliento ajeno sobre su boca antes de pensar estrategias para volver a tomar el control de la situación.

\- ¿No tiene nada más que decir? – susurró, disfrutando del nerviosismo de su ahora "presa" 

Inconscientemente, Guan Shan humedeció sus labios, captando la completa atención del más alto.

\- Heh, que sugerente... - comentó, hipnotizado por el suave movimiento de su lengua y el temblor del labio inferior.

\- Ngh – quería hablar, reprocharle, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna. 

"Cerca. Muy cerca"  
Mo no podía moverse, estaba tan cerca de He Tian que su cuerpo era incapaz de reaccionar y se estaba volviendo loco.

\- A-apártate – le ordenó con sus últimos resquicios de voluntad.

El moreno rio suave y mordió su propio labio inferior con lentitud, enviando corrientes placenteras a lo largo del cuerpo del agente, haciéndosele imposible el no jadear.

\- Apártese usted – susurró.

"Mierda, esto está yendo muy mal"  
Quería besarlo, moría de ganas por hacerlo. La voz de la razón que anteriormente le gritaba para que se apartara ahora era tan solo un simple susurro y daba paso a sus más oscuros deseos.  
Sus jadeos chocaron contra los apetecibles labios del delincuente y este jadeó de vuelta, desesperado. La tensión estaba matándolos a ambos.  
He Tian clavó sus ojos en los del pelirrojo y le dedicó una mirada cargada de lascivia, tentándolo, incitándolo a dar el primer paso.  
Los sentidos de Mo se nublaron por completo y le impidieron pensar con claridad, así que actuó por inercia.  
Con algo de duda, deslizó la diestra tras el cuello del moreno y clavando las yemas de los dedos en su nuca, tiró de él hasta acabar con los centímetros que los separaban.  
"Oh Dios"  
Una corriente de placer le recorrió de arriba abajo como un rayo. Los labios de He eran suaves y cálidos y desde ese momento supo que podían convertirse en una terrible adicción.  
Ese simple contacto se había sentido como puro fuego y supo que Tian también lo pensaba, pues emitió un gruñido de gusto que aceleró las pulsaciones del pelirrojo más de lo que ya lo estaban. 

\- Mo, siéntate en mis piernas – demandó contra sus labios, volviendo a unirlos al segundo.

No le hizo falta insistir, el mencionado obedeció, rodeó el cuello de Tian y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su entrepierna, quitándole el aliento al sentir como esta, empezando a despertar, era deliciosamente presionada.  
Sediento de más contacto, el moreno paseó la lengua por el labio inferior del pelirrojo, quien con mucho gusto le cedió el paso y recibió encantado. Ninguno de los dos eran santos, así que el roce entre ambos fue de lo más sucio: sorbiendo, lamiendo y explorando cualquier rincón de la boca ajena, en busca de poder dominar ese tan ansiado beso.  
Con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado, se separaron para tomar aire, mirándose con intensidad y disfrutando de los jadeos y sonrojos ajenos.  
No quería admitirlo, pero aquella auguraba ser una noche maravillosa.  
Con renovada energía, He Tian apartó como pudo la tela que cubría el hombro ajeno, se acercó a él y lamió la suave extensión de su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja. El pelirrojo se estremeció sobre su cuerpo y lanzó un delicioso gemido al aire, notando al momento como el miembro del delincuente daba un tirón bajo su trasero.  
Hmm, al parecer sus gemidos tenían gran poder sobre el cuerpo del mayor...  
Movido por la picardía, el policía osciló sus caderas con suma lentitud, presionando el miembro ajeno deliciosamente y hundiendo a He en el mayor placer desesperante. Como castigo, este clavó los dientes sobre la tierna carne del contrario.

\- ¡Aaah!

Con un quejido mayor entre el gozo y el dolor, Guan Shan enredó los dedos entre las hebras oscuras y tiró de ellas con fuerza.

\- C-cabrón, n-no se te ocurra dejarme marcas – advirtió con la respiración entrecortada.

Tian dejó escapar una leve risilla sobre su sensible piel y lamió la parte que había mordido.

\- Una lástima, me hubiera gustado marcarte por todo el cuerpo.

Mo tragó duro, si había algo que le excitaba en el sexo era acabar hecho un desastre y lleno de evidencias, pero esta vez no podía permitírselo, no a menos que... 

\- Hazlas donde nadie pueda verlas.

\- Heh, eso me gusta más.

Nuevamente clavó los dientes en su piel y succionó, esta vez más cerca del hombro por lo que no tenía por qué contenerse.

\- Aaugh

Lamió el lugar afectado para aliviarlo y paseó la lengua nuevamente a lo largo de su cuello, notando la piel ajena erizarse bajo su tacto.  
Besó y mordisqueó todo a su paso, hasta que se le hizo a poco y quiso explorar nuevas zonas. Con las manos todavía esposadas, desabrochó lo mejor que pudo la chaqueta y camisa de Mo, dejando todo su torso al aire.  
Tian contuvo el aliento al tener esa perfecta y pálida piel frente a sus ojos, piel que se iba a encargar de devorar en unos segundos.  
Acalorado y sudoroso, Guan Shan quiso deshacerse de dichas prendas, pero fue detenido por el delincuente.

\- No, déjatelas así, me pone mucho ver que voy a tirarme a un policía.

El pelirrojo sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo con intensidad ante tal confesión y apartó las manos de su ropa. El mayor sonrió y acercó la boca a su clavícula, lamiendo con gusto, trazando un camino hasta los sonrosados pezones y ganándose un gemido tras un nimio contacto con su lengua.  
El miembro de Shan dio un fuerte tirón, ser estimulado en esa zona lo mataba de placer. Tian se percató de esto y comenzó a torturarlo con sus dedos, paseándolos sobre estos y pellizcándolos suavemente, notando como tomaban más rigidez conforme la estimulación aumentaba.  
El pecho del pelirrojo subió un poco para darle mayor acceso, mientras tironeaba nuevamente del cabello del delincuente por el placer que le estaba haciendo sentir. Involuntariamente, meneó sus caderas provocando una fricción muy estimulante para ambos que alentó al moreno a intensificar la velocidad.

\- Hnng H-He Tian – gimió y el aludido mordisqueó su pecho con delicadeza y maestría, para arrastrarlo al borde de la locura. – J-joder, para...

A ese paso, estaba seguro de que iba a correrse, la presión de sus pantalones y la mancha que se había formado lo corroboraban.  
El delincuente elevó el rostro con una arrogante sonrisa que logró excitar y molestar al pelirrojo a partes iguales.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿va a correrse solo con esto, agente? – preguntó coqueto, rozando con la punta de su lengua de forma intermitente el pezón izquierdo.

Mo contuvo un gemido desesperado. El muy desgraciado se estaba burlando de él y eso no iba a quedar así.  
Con una expresión dura en su rostro, aunque poco creíble por culpa del rubor, tiró hacia atrás del cabello ajeno con la suficiente fuerza para que alzara el mentón y con gran habilidad, presionó la ya dura erección ajena, deleitándose de cómo la jodida sonrisa de superioridad que portaba desaparecía por completo, dando paso a un rostro contraído por el placer.  
Perfecto, era su turno de burlarse y hacerlo disfrutar.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿vas a correrte solo con esto? – preguntó con un inusual tono juguetón.

\- Heh, te vas a enterar – amenazó con la voz cargada de lujuria y se abalanzó sobre los labios del pelirrojo, pero fue cortado antes de siquiera rozarlos.

Mo empujó a Tian por el pecho para que quedara pegado a la silla, expuso su garganta y se tomó la libertad de ser ahora él quien paseara su lengua a lo largo de toda esa extensión, ganándose esos jadeos que minutos atrás él mismo le había robado...  
... más no le dedicó mucho tiempo, tenía asuntos más importantes de los que se quería encargar y no podía entretenerse solo en la superficie.  
Bajo la atenta mirada del moreno, bajó de su regazo y sin vergüenza alguna se arrodilló en el suelo. He Tian se removió en el sitio, expectante por lo que venía.  
Sin perder un segundo, Guan Shan se acomodó entre sus piernas y agarró la erección del contrario con firmeza, acariciándola sobre la tela y notándola palpitar, deseosa de salir. Con ganas de jugar un poco, lamió toda la extensión poniendo especial atención a la punta, presionando con la lengua y arrancándole un excitante gruñido al mayor. 

\- ¿Ansioso?

\- No sabes cuánto...

Moría por alargar esa tortura todo lo que fuera necesario, pero no contaban con mucho tiempo y él también estaba muy urgido, así que con cuidado, deslizó los pantalones y la ropa interior del delincuente lo suficiente para que su miembro pudiera salir, golpeando el estómago del moreno una vez se vio libre.  
Guan Shan ahogó un gemido. La imagen de ese bien dotado miembro, tan duro y mojado hizo que su boca salivara de deseo. Quizás fuera porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener sexo, pero no veía el momento de llevarse ese pedazo de carne a la boca.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le cuestionó, percatándose de como lo devoraba con la mirada.

\- No está mal...

Ávido de sentirlo, rodeó toda la erección y resbaló la mano a lo largo de esta, subiendo y bajando a distintas intensidades, acariciando con especial entusiasmo el frenillo. He Tian gemía dejándose hacer y todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la saliva de Mo caer sobre su miembro, haciendo de ese contacto uno mucho más húmedo.  
Con una media sonrisa de superioridad, Guan Shan lamió por primera vez aquella extensión, recorriéndola desde la base hasta la punta e introduciendo esta última en su boca, sorbiendo levemente y soltándola, dejando a su acompañante con ganas de más. 

\- J-joder Mo. – se quejó, llevando las manos a sus rojizos cabellos.

\- ¿Hmm? – el pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos con falsa inocencia, restregándose su miembro por las mejillas y perfilando sus labios, sin dejar de masturbarlo.

He Tian se mordió el labio inferior, cautivado por esa escena digna de una película porno.

\- Oh agente, no sea travies-nngh

Sin previo aviso, Shan introdujo en su boca la mitad de la erección y comenzó a lamerla sin darle tregua a recuperarse. Tian arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás presa del placer y tiró de su cabello con algo de fuerza.  
El pelirrojo clavó los ojos en el rostro colapsado del mayor y sintió todo su cuerpo arder al verlo tan entregado a su mamada, así que ese vaivén se convirtió en uno más frenético, masturbando con la diestra aquella zona de la base que su boca no era capaz de cubrir por el momento.  
La mandíbula le molestaba un poco por el desuso, pero le dio igual, las sensaciones eran tan reconfortantes y excitantes que el dolor no le suponía un problema para continuar tragando semejante delicia.  
Queriendo arrastrarlo más allá de su límite, relajó su garganta, respiró profundo y deslizó despacio el resto de la erección hasta el interior de su boca, deteniéndose cuando su nariz chocó con la pelvis del moreno.

\- O-oh Dios... a-aguántala un poco. – demandó, presionando la cabeza del pelirrojo para que no pudiera huir. 

El policía obedeció y se mantuvo en esa posición varios segundos. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por el esfuerzo, podía sentir cada centímetro de ese miembro endureciéndose todavía más dentro de él, su boca se llenó de saliva la cual se escurrió entre sus labios, y pese a eso, empezó a deslizar su lengua con maestría a lo largo de las partes que alcanzaba.  
Su amante no podía apartar los ojos de él, estaba tan excitado por ver como su miembro había desaparecido por completo en el interior de Guan Shan que este último podía jurar que era la primera vez que le practicaban una garganta profunda.  
Si no fuera porque toda su boca estaba ocupada, hubiese sonreído altivo, orgulloso por haber logrado dominar y sorprende al soberbio delincuente. 

\- Sigue... - susurró y aflojó su agarre, moviendo la cadera para arremeter levemente contra su maltratada garganta. 

Acatando la orden y ya acostumbrado, sacó parte de la longitud para arremeter con violencia hasta el fondo otra vez, sintiéndose capaz de tomar un ritmo intenso y desenfrenado que en cuestión de segundos estaba arrastrando a Tian al borde del más absoluto placer.

\- ¡Aaah, p-para, para, para! – suplicó entre graves gemidos y escalofríos y Shan, al notar su boca llenarse de líquido preseminal, se retiró y le presionó la base del pene para evitar que se corriera. 

El mayor gruñó por el orgasmo interrumpido y trató de recuperar la compostura, sin resultado. Su miembro estaba empapado de la saliva de Guan Shan e incluso los labios de este seguían increíblemente mojados, una erótica imagen que se quedaría grabada en su pupila para el resto de su vida.  
Todavía ansioso por continuar, Tian se levantó de la silla, tomó al agente de la chaqueta y tiró de él para que se levantara, lanzándose a su boca con desesperación, buscando la humedad de esos labios que tanto placer acababan de darle.  
El beso fue intenso y cargado de toda la pasión que ambos derrochaban. He adelantó un par de pasos, ganando territorio y haciendo que el pelirrojo se topara con la mesa de la sala, tumbándolo sobre esta sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento.

\- No sabes las ganas que tengo de follarte – susurró contra sus labios y Mo dejó escapar un gemido, pues él tenía las mismas ganas.

\- N-no hay lubricante.

\- ¿Llevas mucho sin hacerlo?

El pelirrojo asintió.

\- Varios meses – le confesó y Tian esbozó una pícara sonrisa de lado, incorporándose segundos después.

\- Vale, levántate y date la vuelta.

Y así lo hizo, sin comprender que era lo que quería, Shan se levantó y se colocó de cara a la mesa. El mayor se situó tras él y se pegó por completo a su espalda, besando su nuca y paseando las manos por las tersas nalgas todavía cubiertas, apretándolas suavemente y ganándose un jadeo como premio.

\- Voy a devolverte todo el placer que me acabas de dar – susurró y su cálido aliento chocó contra el oído de Mo, haciéndolo estremecer. - ¿Qué te parece si me quitas estas esposas para poder tocarte bien?

Por un segundo, se vio tentado a cumplir su petición, pero le aterraba que atentara contra él cuando más vulnerable estaba o que simplemente huyera. Tal vez acabara de comerle la polla, pero no dejaba de ser un preso peligroso y no terminaba de fiarse. 

\- N-no.

\- Heh, está bien... entonces suéltate esos pantalones, pero no te los quites.

Mo se extrañó de que no insistiera, pero no le dio más vueltas y con manos temblorosas, se desabrochó el pantalón, ávido de sentir lo que Tian había planeado hacerle.  
Esta vez fue el turno de arrodillarse del moreno. Con suma calma, enganchó los dedos en la cinturilla del pantalón y tiró de él hacia abajo junto a la ropa interior, disfrutando de como poco a poco, iba revelándose aquella suculenta pieza de carne que tantas ganas tenía de ver.

\- Mmgh – ahogó un gemido el menor al sentir su erección saltar al exterior y He sonrió complacido.

Cuando descubrió todo el trasero ajeno, deslizó las prendas hasta abajo, dando un leve golpe al tobillo del contrario para que levantara los pies y las apartara, para así poder disfrutar plenamente de las maravillosas vistas que le estaba ofreciendo.  
Las grandes manos de He Tian se pasearon desde la parte trasera de las rodillas, subiendo por sus muslos hasta llegar a sus apetecibles nalgas, dejando un rastro de puro fuego en la piel del pelirrojo, quien tembló al sentir como estas eran apretadas deliciosamente.

\- Inclínate hacia adelante y separa un poco tus piernas.

Por un momento se sintió un poco intimidado al verse desnudo de cintura para abajo frente a un total desconocido, a punto de exponer su lugar más íntimo, pero el calor que abordaba su cuerpo era mucho mayor que esas inseguridades, así que acató las órdenes: apoyó los brazos en la mesa, se inclinó y separó sus piernas dando acceso a su entrada, oyendo un jadeo de gusto de parte del moreno.  
Este último abarcó con las manos ambas nalgas, las cuales se ajustaban perfectamente a ellas, y con gran deseo, las amasó firme pero no brusco.  
De pronto, Mo sintió el aliento caliente de Tian sobre la cara interna de uno de sus muslos y este se crispó de gusto.  
Oh mierda, sabía lo que estaba a punto de venírsele encima y lo ansiaba, así que se agarró con fuerza al borde de la mesa y elevó más su trasero, esperando por lo que tantas ganas tenía de recibir.  
Podía sentir el roce de los labios y la nariz perfilando sus piernas y nalgas, degustando esa exquisita sensación de tenerlo por completo para él, hasta que su lengua húmeda comenzó a lamerlo lentamente y con absoluta devoción, arrastrando incluso los dientes para morder con cuidado.  
He Tian se veía hipnotizado por esa tierna y firme retaguardia.  
Anhelante por probar más de esa suave piel, He colocó ambas manos en la parte baja de su trasero y abrió sus nalgas hasta descubrir por completo la entrada del pelirrojo. Sintió su boca hacerse agua y movido por sus más oscuros deseos, se dedicó a dejar extensas lamidas por los alrededores, sin llegar a rozar dicha entrada.

\- Mierda... - jadeó al tener la boca del moreno tan cerca. 

He Tian dio paso a una sesión de lamidas y succiones para las que el pelirrojo no estaba preparado. El rimming era una práctica que el menor adoraba, pero tras los tres años que estuvo en pareja apenas lo había practicado, a She Li no le agradaba hacerlo, así que ahora que tenía al moreno entre sus piernas, dándole la mejor lamida de su vida, era incapaz de controlarse.  
Desesperado porque fuera más allá, meneó sus caderas para llamar su atención y sus súplicas fueron escuchadas al instante, pues la lengua del moreno rozó su orificio haciendo que su mente se nublara por el placer y sus piernas amenazaron con dejar de sostenerlo.  
Motivado, Tian hundió su rostro entre aquellas nalgas, centrándose en devorar al pelirrojo de todas las formas posibles para hacerlo disfrutar como nunca. Resbaló uno de sus dedos sobre la rosada entrada del pelirrojo y trazó círculos desesperantes en torno a esta, intercalándolo con su lengua y penetrándolo brusco con ella.  
Un gemido lastimero escapó de la garganta del policía y He sintió su pecho llenarse de orgullo, parecía que estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo.  
Al notarlo lubricado y relajado, se aventuró a introducir un primer dedo con especial cuidado de no lastimar al pelirrojo, pero para sorpresa de este, Guan Shan retrocedió las caderas con violencia para meter su falange de una sola estocada. 

\- Aaaah – gimió de gusto al sentir su interior ser invadido después de tanto tiempo. – U-uno más. – exigió. 

He Tian no se esperaba para nada tan exquisita reacción, su juicio se nubló y tuvo que recordar incluso qué era respirar. ¿Así que el pequeño Mo estaba urgido? Bien, no se andaría con tonterías entonces.  
Tal como le había pedido, introdujo un segundo dedo de una sola vez, recibiendo como recompensa otro candente gemido. Con ambas falanges dentro de su cálido interior, empezó a simular estocadas mientras que con su boca se dedicó a lamer y morder con fuerza el trasero y la baja espalda de su jadeante amante.  
Mo gimoteó, quizás llevara mucho tiempo en sequía, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba increíblemente bien a cualquier acción del moreno, por lo que no le sorprendió verse a sí mismo tan dilatado y necesitado de más. Los dedos eran exquisitos, sin embargo, el aliciente perfecto eran esos dientes clavándose en su carne, marcándolo, posiblemente luego esos mordiscos le pasarían factura, pero ahora solo lo encendían más.  
El mayor hundió un tercer dedo y se incorporó sin sacarlos todavía. Se inclinó sobre la espalda de Mo para cubrir su cuerpo y curvó las falanges en busca del punto que haría enloquecer de placer al pelirrojo.

\- Hnng – suaves quejidos contenidos hacían apenas eco en la sala, por lo que Tian acercó su oreja al rostro del agente para poder escucharlos mejor.

De repente, todo el cuerpo del menor se estremeció de arriba abajo, a tal punto que llegó a pensar que perdería el equilibrio y desplomaría, un gemido quedó atorado en su garganta por unas milésimas de segundo, brotando después con renovada intensidad y los dedos de la mano se clavaron con tal fuerza en la madera, que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

\- Woah, que intenso... - comentó el moreno notando como sus dedos eran aprisionados tras haber golpeado de lleno la próstata del pelirrojo. 

Mo quería responderle, pero se vio tan abrumado por el placer que nada coherente salía de su boca. En su lugar, balanceó sus temblorosas caderas para que He estimulara ese exquisito punto de nuevo, y su deseo no se hizo esperar, pues una nueva ráfaga de placer producida por esos majestuosos y largos dedos se abrió paso por el cuerpo del pelirrojo, seguido de otras muchas que arrastraron a este al borde del orgasmo.  
El miembro del policía seguía golpeando contra su propio estómago y este no podía creerlo, ni siquiera le había hecho falta tocarse para encontrarse así de duro. Sin duda eso era algo que nunca antes le había pasado.

\- H-He Tian, m-me voy a corr—augh – su orgasmo fue brutalmente detenido y sus testículos le empezaron a doler – no, no, no, sigue... - suplicó.

\- No, ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones – susurró burlón el moreno, sacando los dedos del esfínter del contrario. - ¿Qué tal si pasamos a asuntos mayores? – preguntó coqueto, depositando después un casto beso sobre la nuca del  
policía.  
Mo Guan Shan apenas escuchaba que decía, sus únicas funciones ahora mismo luchaban por recordar cómo se respiraba y todos sus sentidos estaban tan saturados que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ser llenado por completo por He Tian. Su cuerpo únicamente se movía por placer, así que no dudó un segundo en agarrar el miembro que tanto ansiaba y conducirlo hasta su entrada.  
El delincuente jadeó ante tal descaro y su escaso raciocinio se desvaneció. Presa de sus más lujuriosos deseos, rozó su erección entre las nalgas del pelirrojo, apretándolas en torno a esta y desesperándolo más de lo que ya estaba.  
No obstante, no era el único urgido, por lo que la tortura no duró mucho y pronto sujetó las caderas del contrario para introducir con facilidad la punta de su miembro.  
Ambos gimieron sonoramente al notar como la tensión que se había formado en torno a ellos se aliviaba ligeramente con esa simple conexión, pero todavía no era suficiente. Mo separó más sus piernas para darle mayor acceso mientras que Tian ingresó en su cavidad poco a poco, sintiéndose deliciosamente apresado por esas paredes que auguraban placer infinito.

\- Aah, dios mío... - jadeó extasiado el pelirrojo al sentir las caderas de He tocar su trasero. Estaba adentro, toda su extensión estaba en lo más profundo se él y se sentía exquisito.

El pandillero gruñó y sujetó con tanta fuerza las caderas ajenas que incluso dejó la marca de sus dedos. 

\- E-eres perfecto – le halagó para sorpresa de Mo, quien no esperaba que le dijera algo como aquello dado su historial de capullo en potencia, seguramente fuera producto de la poca cordura que debía tener en ese momento, pero aun así le  
agradó de sobremanera.  
El moreno retrocedió las caderas y volvió a entrar con suavidad varias veces, la sensación era tan abrumadora para ambos que debían acostumbrarse a ella antes de ganar intensidad. Guan Shan elevó más el trasero y sintió todo su cuerpo ser cubierto por el de su amante, quien se tumbó sobre su espalda y enterró el rostro en el hueco de su hombro mientras lo tomaba de ambas muñecas y las sujetaba con firmeza por encima de su cabeza, impidiéndole moverse siquiera un centímetro.  
Nuevamente retrocedió las caderas, esta vez arremetiendo con más fuerza y recibiendo un lascivo gemido de Guan Shan cuando golpeó de lleno en su punto sensible, haciéndolo delirar. 

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó con voz lujuria.

\- A-agh c-cállate – respondió este, pues no quería admitir con palabras lo mucho que estaba disfrutándolo, no cuando antes lo había acusado de tener un desmesurado ego sexual.

\- Heh, lo tomaré como un sí. – rio y volvió a embestirlo, y Shan volvió a gemir con ganas.

Varias embestidas más junto a las respiraciones entrecortadas y quejidos placenteros de la "pareja" hacían eco en la vacía habitación, creando una sinfonía de lo más excitante para ambos.  
El corazón del pelirrojo latía desbocado y su cuerpo se sentía colapsar de calor, no solo por el nivel de calentura, sino por la ropa y el peso extra que cargaba en su espalda, aunque un delicioso peso extra ya que podía escuchar con total claridad los sonidos que emergían de la garganta del moreno.

\- E-espera – dijo Mo y He se incorporó para ver qué sucedía.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? 

El pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa sacando el miembro de su interior para empujar a su dueño del pecho hasta sentarlo en la silla. Tian se dejó llevar, curioso por lo que Mo Guan pudiera hacerle y un intenso gruñido escapó de sus labios al ver cómo este se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él, alineando el miembro contra su esfínter y dejándose caer de una sola estocada. 

\- M-mucho mejor – jadeó el policía con la voz entrecortada.

He dejó escapar una leve risilla.

\- Mierda, al final vas a matarme...

En respuesta, Guan Shan osciló sus caderas con un ritmo pausado para poder acostumbrarse a esa nueva posición, pues ahora sentía su miembro mucho más adentro y no era precisamente pequeño.

\- Ugh, eres grande... 

\- ¿Te duele?

\- N-no, se siente g-genial – admitió por fin mientras llevaba sus manos a los hombros ajenos y con sus piernas, probaba a impulsarse de arriba abajo, terminando de dilatarse por completo y encontrando un ritmo adecuado y placentero para ambos, un ritmo que no llegaba a introducir la erección completa, pero igualmente satisfactorio.  
Las manos del moreno se paseaban en torno al torso del contrario, apretando nuevamente sus pezones y delineando sus marcados abdominales hasta llegar a su duro miembro, el cual tomó entre sus manos haciendo que el pelirrojo vibrara de placer, contrayendo sus paredes a voluntad para apresar deliciosamente la erección de Tian, quien se sintió tocar el cielo y lanzó un gutural gemido al aire.  
Ansioso por culminar, agarro las caderas de Mo con firmeza y embistió con fuerza renovada, moviéndolo a su gusto y lanzándose a la clavícula de este para clavar sus dientes y dejar salir parte de toda esa tensión que tenía acumulada para no volverse completamente loco.  
El pelirrojo gimió al borde de la desesperación, y rodeó la cabeza del delincuente con sus brazos.  
Sentía que iba a colapsar de placer.

\- Mo, suéltame – demandó de pronto este.

\- ¿E-eh?

\- L-las esposas

Guan Shan tardó unos segundos en entender a lo que se refería y cuando cayó en la cuenta, negó rotundamente.

\- Desátame por favor, me muero por tocarte – suplicó con ojos sinceros e inyectados en lujuria. – no voy a escapar, lo prometo...

Shan caviló la opción, ya no le quedaba cordura así que su cuerpo, ávido por sentirlo de todas las formas posibles, le incitaba a tomar las llaves y abrir esas jodidas esposas.  
Pese a eso, dudó.  
Desesperado, He Tian adelantó de nuevo su cadera y embistió placenteramente al policía, rompiendo cualquier rastro de duda que este pudiera tener.  
A la mierda ¿qué más daba? Había cometido varios delitos en esa sala, así que por uno más no pasaría nada, además, sus palabras sonaban sinceras...  
Con manos temblorosas, dirigió su diestra al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó una reluciente llave metálica. Tian le acercó las manos y Shan trató de introducir el instrumento en la cerradura, tarea que se le antojó muy difícil y no consiguió hasta después de tres intentos.  
Con un ligero "click" las esposas se abrieron y He las tiró al suelo junto con la llave. Con violencia, tomó al pelirrojo de la nuca y lo atrajo a su rostro, juntando sus bocas y devorándolas impaciente, siendo igualmente correspondido.  
Viéndose totalmente libre y sin dejar de besarlo, paseó sus manos por la ancha espalda de este hasta llegar a su trasero, donde dejó una sonora nalgada que hizo a Mo dar un respingo a la vez que un subidón de adrenalina recorrió cada fibra de su agotado cuerpo. El mayor notó la buena recepción y golpeó de nuevo.

\- Mnng a-aaah – cortó el beso para poder gemir sin tapujos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por culpa de todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

\- Aaah Mo, me encantas, me vuelves loco.

Impulsado por esas palabras, el aludido retomó las penetraciones esta vez con más intensidad, pero Tian tenía otros planes, quería aprovechar los últimos minutos de ese polvo de la mejor forma posible, así que tomó a su amante por debajo de las nalgas y lo elevó sin problemas.  
Por acto reflejo para no caerse, Shan enredó sus piernas en torno a la cintura del mayor y se pegó por completo a él. Iba a regañarle por haber sido tan descuidado cuando este lo estampó contra la fría pared, clavándose de un duro golpe en lo más profundo de su interior, y manteniéndose así para que el pelirrojo notara su dureza a la perfección.  
Todo el aire del cuerpo de Shan se desvaneció, la gran erección del moreno palpitaba deliciosamente dentro suyo, tanto que su rostro se descompuso en el del puro placer y sus ojos quedaron en blanco unos segundos.

\- A-AAAGH D-DIOS MIO – fue capaz de articular cuando se recompuso mínimamente, pero Tian no le dio tregua a normalizar su respiración cuando volvió a arremeter con la misma intensidad.

Las lágrimas acumuladas en los, ahora cerrados, ojos de Shan comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas. Si lo de antes se había sentido increíble, esas dos simples penetraciones fueron incluso mejores que todo lo demás junto.

\- D-dale otra vez.

He Tian no pudo sentirse más satisfecho con su petición así que le regaló unas penetraciones normales antes de embestir lo más profundo otra vez. Cada vez que lo hacía el cuerpo ajeno se agitaba con violencia y apretaba el miembro del moreno con energía.  
El corazón de Guan Shan iba a estallarle, su respiración amenazaba con hiperventilarlo y su cuerpo estaba a punto de desfallecer por el esfuerzo físico, aún así, aguantó el resto de estocadas con entereza hasta que estas tomaron un ritmo constante y frenético, que llevaron a la "pareja" al extremo, a punto de alcanzar el tan esperado orgasmo.

\- T-Tian n-no puedo m-más – avisó entre quejidos de placer.

\- Y-yo tampoco...

Para ayudarlo a acabar, soltó una de las manos que agarraba la retaguardia de Mo y la llevó a su miembro a punto de explotar, masturbándolo a la misma velocidad y deleitándose por la sinfonía de gemidos que este le ofrecía, gemidos que terminaron mezclándose con los suyos propios y el constante chapoteo de sus húmedas pieles.  
Estaban cerca, muy cerca.  
Mo coló las manos por las inexistentes mangas de la camiseta del delincuente y clavó las uñas en la espalda de este, rasguñándola con ganas a la vez que se entregaba violentamente en su mano, contrayendo el esfínter involuntariamente y apresando tan fuerte al moreno que con un par de estocadas más, terminó por correrse en ese estrecho y caliente interior.  
Las piernas del más alto flaquearon y no pudo evitar impactar contra el suelo, protegiendo el débil cuerpo de Mo para que no se hiciera daño.  
Ambos respiraban agitados, sudorosos, agotados, pero satisfechos, la ligera sonrisilla que lucían ambos rostros los delataban, incluso Mo había perdido su usual ceño fruncido.

\- J-joder, ha sido increíble – habló He, rompiendo el "silencio" que se había formado en el que solo sus desacompasados jadeos hacían presencia.

\- No voy a negártelo – confesó el menor, haciendo que Tian ensanchara su sonrisa y dejara cortos besos sobre la frente y mejillas de su amante, abrazándolo después, lo cual extrañó por completo al pelirrojo, más se dejó hacer, en el fondo era  
reconfortante sentir el abrazo de otra persona.

\- Podría follarte todo el día – declaró He en un arranque de sinceridad mientras salía de ese agradable interior que tan bien lo había acogido.

\- ¡¿Haah?! No, mi cuerpo no aguanta más...

El más alto rio con ganas y sin saber por qué, Guan Shan sintió una cálida sensación expandirse por su pecho. No sabía en qué momento habían llegado a tener esa complicidad, pero le gustaba.  
Por más de media hora se había olvidado acerca de quién era él y de su estresante trabajo, entregándose a un desconocido que entre muchas cosas había intentado asesinarlo, teniendo como resultado la mejor experiencia sexual de toda su vida, e incluso podía apostar que por parte de He Tian había sido igual.  
De repente, sintió como un líquido viscoso salía de su orificio y su ceño fruncido y mal genio regresó.

\- ¡Maldito cabrón, te has corrido dentro!

\- Pensé que era lo mejor, para no manchar – se excusó con fingida inocencia, divertido con la reacción del pelirrojo ante un acto que ni siquiera había podido controlar.

\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta, no me toques! – exclamó separándose de él e intentando levantarse para alejarse, cayendo casi de bruces al suelo ya que las piernas no le sostenían. - ¡Mierda!

Tian bufó y se levantó con gran esfuerzo.

\- Va, va, yo te ayudo – le tendió la mano y Guan Shan la tomó a regañadientes.

\- Que te jodan...

\- ¿Es eso una sugerencia? Tienes mi permiso para hacerlo cuando quieras – le guiñó un ojo coqueto y las mejillas de Mo Guan se tiñeron de color rojo ante semejante propuesta.

\- ¡Cállate, mierd-uggh! – calló de inmediato al notar como el semen del contrario resbalaba lentamente por sus piernas. El dueño de este se acercó a recogerlo con la mano, limpiándolo en sus pantalones, donde también había ido a parar el esperma de Mo. 

Estos eran oscuros, así que no era tan probable que las manchas se vieran.

\- Yo que tú lo aguantaría hasta que puedas llegar a un baño.

El policía chasqueó la lengua, era lo que pretendía hacer.  
Con sumo cuidado, empezó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro, quien únicamente tenía que subirse el pantalón. El muy desgraciado no se había quitado ni una prenda y eso le molestó, él también quería haber disfrutado de su cuerpo, había perdido una oportunidad de oro.  
Cuando terminó de colocarse la última prenda, agarró las esposas y se acercó al preso, rezando para que ahora no escapara. Para su buena suerte y cero entendimiento, este extendió sus brazos y se las colocó sin problemas.  
Miró el reloj, nervioso.

\- No te preocupes, afuera no hay nadie – le tranquilizó el mayor, adivinando sus pensamientos. – tu compañero está esperando en comisaría, la sala está cerrada a cal y canto.

\- ¿Cómo mierdas lo sabes?

He se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el misterioso y eso enervó al agente.

\- Por cierto agente, respecto a la pregunta que me ha hecho antes... - se acercó al oído del aludido y confesó con pelos y señales donde se encontraban el resto de bandas con las que alguna vez había tenido contacto en un pasado, antes de llevarse a matar, e incluso donde estaba la droga que hasta hacía unas horas almacenaban celosamente.  
Mo Guan Shan se quedó a cuadros ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso ahora? Todo de He Tian le desconcertaba enormemente.

\- Espero que haya retenido toda la información, porque no pienso volver a repetírsela.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y asintió, estaba confuso, pero agradecía que Tian hubiese confesado todo. 

\- ¿Es todo mentira?

\- Para nada.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo has contado?

\- Porque ya no tengo nada que perder – se confesó, aunque Mo no entendía del todo a que se refería – además me gustaría que lo ascendieran, el traje es mucho más sexy – bromeó, ganándose un golpe del pelirrojo, del que no se pudo defender por culpa de las esposas.

\- Eres un idiota.

El mayor rio con ganas, se acercó a su amante y le acarició la cabeza, peinando el corto pero alborotado cabello que este traía después de tal sesión de sexo.

\- Así mejor ¿vamos? – le señaló la puerta 

Shan tomó aire y la abrió para que el preso saliera. Tal y como él decía, no había nadie en la sala de vigilancia y la puerta estaba totalmente cerrada. Sacó la llave para abrirla cuando Tian lo detuvo.

\- Por cierto, pequeño Mo... - este se tensó al escuchar semejante apodo – que sepas que mi celda siempre estará abierta para ti, por si te apetece repetir – sugirió burlón, pero hablando totalmente en serio.

Guan Shan se quedó de piedra, ni siquiera se había planteado el volver a repetir semejante experiencia...

\- C-cierra la boca y sal – demandó con un ligero sonrojo en su cara mientras abría la cerradura, tratando de ignorar la risa divertida que tanto caracterizaba al moreno y a la que incluso había cogido gusto.

Al salir por la puerta y entrar directamente a la comisaría, Huang se acercó a ellos rápidamente para comprobar que todo estaba en correcto estado. Se le notaba muy nervioso.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó serio y poco después otros dos agentes los rodearon.

\- Perfectamente, este cabrón lo ha confesado todo, lleváoslo.

\- Bien hecho.

Los otros dos miembros del cuerpo agarraron al delincuente por los hombros y tiraron de él hacia el exterior.  
Mo observó cómo se lo llevaban y sintió algo encogerse en su interior, una especie de remordimiento...  
...pero todo cambió cuando el muy desgraciado se giró para guiñarle el ojo por última vez. Shan chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

\- B-bro ¿puedo confesarte algo?

\- ¿Qué es?

\- E-es que... cuando me he ido... en verdad no tenía ninguna urgencia, podía haberme quedado perfectamente monitoreando lo que hacíais en la sala.

Shan lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- El preso, He Tian... - hizo una pausa – en un momento que nos quedamos a solas me dijo que si me iba y no permitía que nadie entrara confesaría todo sin problemas.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Sí, le pregunté que por qué haría eso y me dijo que no era asunto mío, pero que le hiciera caso.

\- ¡¿Y TE FIASTE?!

\- E-es posible, sonaba muy convincente...

Guan Shan rechinó los dientes.  
No podía ser. No podía creerlo. El muy hijo de puta había planeado todo eso y se había salido con la suya, y por si fuera poco su amigo lo había prácticamente vendido, todo por sus encantos y manipulaciones.  
Joder, la próxima vez que lo viera iba a matarlo.

\- Ugh... - se quejó al sentir como nuevamente, el semen de ese cabronazo escurría por su pierna.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó su amigo, preocupado.

\- N-nada, solo... necesito ir al baño.

Con paso acelerado se dirigió a los aseos, metiéndose en uno de los cubículos y bajándose los pantalones para limpiar todo ese jodido desastre que era su interior en ese momento.  
Sí, definitivamente iba a matarlo.  
.  
.  
.  
Tres días después

Caminó en silencio por los pasillos de la prisión, ignorando los comentarios obscenos o intimidantes que los presos le lanzaban. Estos no le afectaban lo más mínimo, no era la primera vez que visitaba un sitio así y estaba acostumbrado.  
Las manos le temblaban ligeramente, estaba nervioso y no podía ocultarlo.  
"¿Por qué cojones estoy haciendo esto?" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza junto a "puedo perder mi puesto de trabajo si alguien se entera", pero seguía caminando, dejándose llevar por sus más bajos instintos y ansiando llegar a su destino. 

\- Hey, preciosura – lo llamó una conocida voz desde una de las celdas - ¿buscas a alguien?

El pelirrojo se detuvo, frunció el ceño y se acercó al portador de dicha voz.

\- Jodido He Tian, deja de hacer el idiota.

\- Te has tardado – le recriminó este – ya pensaba que no volvería a verte.

\- No he podido venir antes.

El moreno le sonrió y observó lascivo de arriba abajo.

\- Así que al final te han ascendido. ¿Has traído puesto ese traje para mí? – cuestionó, con un toque de perversión.

Guan Shan chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

\- No te creas tanto, no tengo más opciones...

\- Hmmm, ¿me dejarás mancillarlo?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

\- Una lástima...

\- Mierda, cierra la boca y déjame entrar ¿quieres?

Tian lo meditó unos segundos y al final fue él quien salió de la celda.

\- Mejor vayamos al baño, aquí hay demasiados mirones – comentó echando el brazo por encima del hombro de Mo, quien lo apartó de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- No te preocupes, ninguno de los presos dirá absolutamente nada si quieren conservar su vida...

A Mo no le gustó esa excusa, no estaba bien que He amenazara a otros presos para sus propios beneficios, más en esta ocasión no le quedó más remedio que hacer la vista gorda y permitir que su amante le rodeara los hombros para juntos, caminar hasta el baño, ansiosos por otra buena sesión de sexo.


End file.
